1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a CAD (Computer Aided Design) system and program for, when a design change is performed in design of circuits such as an integrated circuit and a circuit board, narrowing a list of candidate circuits based on a circuit search-range narrowing condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CAD system is utilized in the fields of circuit design, etc. Conventionally, circuit design, for example, is performed by utilizing the CAD system, signal waveforms obtained at various points on a designed circuit are analyzed per circuit, per substrate on which the circuit is mounted, or per device including the circuit, and the presence of a problem or an unsatisfactory situation is determined based on the analysis result. Also, if the presence of a problem is determined based on the analysis result, the CAD system outputs an advice regarding revision of the circuit design. After the circuit design is revised, signal waveforms are analyzed again.
I Conventionally, CAD systems, however, even when the same or similar circuit design, for example, has been performed in the past, do not assist the circuit design by positively utilizing data regarding the past circuit design when new circuit design is performed. Thus, conventionally CAD systems have a problem that the circuit design cannot be performed in a manner enabling the data regarding the past circuit design to be effectively utilized.